1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a biological information detection device that detects a biological signal by installing an electrode on the biological surface of the human body.
2. Background Art
Among these kinds of biological information detection devices, there is, for example, a device that detects an electro-cardiac signal generated in association with a heartbeat, and measures a heart rate from the biological surface. As such a biological information detection device, there is, for example, a device which includes a main body portion having a detection circuit board and the like built-in, and a strap for mounting the main body portion to the human body, the strap being provided with a pair of electrodes. The main body portion and the strap are provided with an electrical connection portion for electrically connecting a detection circuit board of the main body portion to an electrode of the strap.
Based on such a configuration, an electro-cardiac signal generated in association with a heartbeat is detected by bringing a pair of electrodes into contact with the chest (biological surface) of the human body, and the main body portion derives a heart rate on the basis of the detected electro-cardiac signal.
Further, among the biological information detection devices, there is, for example, a device in which the main body portion is detachably provided to the strap from the viewpoint of maintenance, such as cleaning of the strap. When the main body portion is mounted to the strap, the electrical connection portion provided to the strap and the electrical connection portion provided to the main body portion are mechanically connected to each other, and the detection circuit board and the electrode are electrically connected to each other (see, for example, Specification of U.S. Pat. No. 7,526,840).